Warrior Cats: Mintdust's Curse
by Cloudvine
Summary: A young warrior is torn in half between his true love and his clan. After his parents and littermates death he was distraught. That was until he met the love of his life Silentbreeze... That was until he really discovered what was happening inside WindClan...
1. Allegiances Backstory

**Mintdust's Curse**

 _Hey guys! This will be my first ever story I have ever shared with the world 0-0 I thought I'd start with the allegiances and a bit of backstory about my story. Please! Comment on anyway I could make this better in anyway. FYI This story is many, many seasons after The Great Battle. (Lion, TIger, Thunder and WindClan were only used for names, I did not come up with the names!) Well...That's all for now ima go eat some food!_

 _-Cloudvine_

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan:**

Leader: Rainstar- A black she-cat with mottled pelt

Deputy: Darkflame: A muscular flame coloured tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Quietcreek- A light grey she-cat with half a tail and green eyes

Warriors:

Stormheart- A pale grey tom with black streaks running across his back

Mintdust- A dusky brown tom with pale blue eyes

Russetfur- A small she-cat with grey fur and green eyes

Spiderpaw- A black tom with green eyes

Falconcry- A brown tom with black patches all over his body

Ambernose- A pale orange she-cat with amber eyes

Snowpaw- A small, white she-cat with black streaks running down the back of her legs

Wildblaze- A orange, short furred tom with green eyes

Wolfflame- A grey tom with long fur and amber eyes

Elders:

Tortiseflower- A blind, black she-cat with pale blue eyes

Heroindusk- A brown tom who's back legs were crushed during a tree falling in a battle

 **WindClan**

Leader: Jaggedstar- A brown tom with shaggy fur

Deputy: Lichenlight- A pale grey, long furred tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Featherfall- A grey she-cat with soft, pale green eyes

Ferretpaw- A small, brown tom with pale brown stripes across his back

Warriors:

Foxecho- A tom with a light, orange, brown pelt and short hair

Silentbreeze- A pretty, grey she-cat with amber eyes

Eelnose- A she-cat with long, grey fur and amber eyes

Cricketpaw- A brown tom with pale green eyes

Brokentail- A blackish brown tom with long, shaggy fur and amber eyes

Crookedbranch- A brown tom with short fur and blue eyes

Silversky- A she-cat with a blueish tinge to her long fur

Smokepaw- A dark grey tom with pale green eyes

 _Backstory:_

During a battle against RiverClan and ShadowClan, WindClan turned to ThunderClan and asked for help. The two clans united as LionClan, the strongest clan from the ancient cat times. The two other clans formed TigerClan. TigerClan eventually took LionClan down and drove them from the forest.

During the battle a she-cat named Mintfire was giving birth. She sadly died shortly after. The ThunderClan medicine cat named one of the kits Mintkit after his mother. She decided to wait for their father Rapidflame to name the other kit. He sadly died during the battle.

LionClan fled the forest, they searched for many moons for a new home until they found the perfect place. It had a lush, green prey plenty forest. A lake with clear, fresh water. And a valley with countless hills and rabbits. They decided to settle, they also decided to have some rivalry between them to keep the Warrior Code going. They split back to their clans and began life in the new forest.

Mintkit's littermate had not been named until ThunderClan had created their camp and had begun to settle. His littermate was named Sagekit. During the two cats apprenticeship, Sagepaw got hit by a monster.

Mintpaw was distraught and was very unhappy. He spent most of his time isolated and alone. He had lost his mother, father and littermate. Life for Mintpaw was hard until he met Silentpaw in WindClan. They began to meet secretly several times a moon. Mintpaw's happiness increased and he began to talk to other cats.

He then became a warrior with the name Mintdust. Silentpaw became Silentbreeze shortly after. The two began to meet more frequently. Mintdust had never felt happier for a long time.

It was until he realised what was actually happening in WindClan…


	2. Prologue

_Hey guys! Here is da prologue! Hope you enjoy… It's really small tho :/_

 **Notes:** _I will post every Monday, Tuesday and Friday! (at about 5:00pm Australian Time!)_

 _Every chapter I will answer your questions n stuff!_

 _-Cloudvine_

 **Prologue**

A dark shadow washed over Sagepaw. She looked up and saw her mother, Mintfire.

"Sagepaw." Mintfire meowed nodding at her daughter.

Sagepaw raised her head, she then flicked her ear, acknowledging her mother.

"Is anyone else here?" Mintfire asked.

Sagepaw shook her head, "Rapidflame said he would be here at moon high, so did Quietcreek."

Sagepaw gazed at a pile of rocks in front of her, some were pointy but most were flat. Bushes grew up the side of the mountain behind her

The two cats sat in the cold, evening breeze. Sagepaw shivered as the wind rushed through her fur. Her mother got to her paws very suddenly. Sagepaw realised her father, Rapidflame was leaping from rock to rock. Sagepaw leapt ahead and touched her nose to her father's.

"I saw Quietcreek and just before the forest, she should be here soon." He meowed whilst entwining tails with Mintfire.

"What are we even discussing?" Sagepaw asked, tilting her head.

Mintfire glanced at Rapidflame, "Mintdust…"

Sagepaw thought for a moment, "Is it about ho-"

She was cut off by her mother's excited meows.

"Quietcreek!" She purred running up to the ThunderClan medicine cat. "It's so good to see you!" She meowed.

Quietcreek purred softly, and then stopped "Is this about… The curse?"

Mintfire stepped back, "Let's go inside that cave, then we can discuss it." She pointed to a small cave in the side of the mountain.

"Rapidflame thought it was necessary to discuss this with you…" Mintfire meowed.

Sagepaw gazed sadly at her paws.

"I received a prophecy… And… And I believe it's about my son." She meowed sadly.

Quietcreek tilted her head, "What did it say? Anything important?"

Mintfire sighed, "It said, _Once there were four… then three… Then there were none…_ Meaning four of us… Then I joined StarClan… But then there were none… I'm scared for my son, especially after finding out about his curse…"

Quietcreek pressed her muzzle against Mintfire's, "He'll push through it…When I awake I will talk to him…"

Mintfire's eyes were full of worry, "I love him so much… I can't bare losing him too…"

Sagepaw licked her mother's ear fiercely, "We all know he will get through this… Even if it's painful for us all."


	3. Chapter 1: A Painful Meeting

_Hey guys! Heres Chapter 1, I hope you enjoy it, please review!_

 **Notes:** Every month I will post a full story at one time not chapter by chapter, so I'll do a 3 chapters a week and one book and I'll write another to post at the end of each month. Each book will be about 25+ chapters. Please tell me what you want to monthly book to be about in da reviews, thanks!

 _I should probably stop writing this and do my school work :/_

 _-Cloudvine_

 **Chapter 1**

Mintdust opened his jaws into a loud yawn. He arched his back while looking around the warriors den. Wildblaze was curled up in a ball at the back of the den. Mintdust sighed.

"Wildblaze!" He called softly. "Wildblaze!"

The orange tom opened one eye.

"What?" He growled watching Mintdust.

"Want to go hunting before Darkflame comes and yells the forest down at you and tells you to get on a border patrol?"

Wildblaze purred, "I'd rather hunt, so sure let's go!"

The two cats padded out from the den only to be intercepted by Ambernose.

"Hey Wildblaze!" She meowed sweetly. Wildblaze shot Mintdust a confused look.

"Err… Hi Ambernose?" He meowed trying to step away from her.

''Want to hunt?" She asked pawing at the ground.

Wildblaze shook his head, "I'm sorry but Mintdust and I are already going out. Maybe another time… Sorry"

Ambernose's tail drooped. "Oh… That's ok I guess…"

She padded away with her tail dragging along behind her.

Wildblaze shook his head, "What was that about?"

Mintdust stifled mrrow of laughter, "Let's just go."

Wildblaze led Mintdust out from the camp and down to the lake.

"Wanna race!" Mintdust meowed crouching down as if he was ready to run.

Wildblaze chuckled, "Sure, to the tree stump on the WindClan border?"

Mintdust didn't need to reply, he started to run. Wildblaze wasn't far behind.

They raced on until the reached the border.

"Well ran!" Mintdust meowed while panting. "We should do this more often!"

"That would be fun but now let's focus on feeding the clan. I'll hunt for the elders." Wildblaze meowed, trying to catch his breath. Mintdust nodded in reply.

He padded away into a clump of bushes. He smelt the air. _What is that smell?_ He followed the scent until he saw the most horrific sight. There were rogues…They had their backs to him. In front of them there was a she cat… She was struggling, she also he a leaf over he mouth, which was plastered on. He started to growl. _How dare they?!_ He crept forward, making sure they didn't hear him.

The she-cat must have seen him, because she stopped struggling instantly. He nodded at her.

"Mintdust whe-"

Mintdust heard Wildblazes desperate calls. _I have to save her!_ He let out a hiss. "Leave her alone!"

The rouges whipped around and faced him. "Who do you think you are!" The biggest one growled.

"Mintdust of ThunderClan, and I won't let you harm her at the cost of my life!" Mintdust hissed taking a pace forward.

The biggest rouge let out a mrrow of laughter, "Oh it will be the cost of your life, you can watch us from up in that mouse brained StarClan!"

Mintdust growled, "How dare you insult StarClan!" He then leapt at them.

"I know your puny warrior tricks!" The biggest one meowed.

Mintdust twisted in mid air, he slid under the biggest one raking his razor sharp claws into his belly. The tom howled in pain, he then collapsed on the muddy soil.

"Bone!" One of the other toms yowled, he then faced Mintdust. "How could you kill Bone!"

Mintdust snorted, "He's not dead, he's just winded dungface!"

The tom opened his mouth, "That is a very big word for a little kitty!"

Mintdust snorted, "How am I a 'little kitty!'"

The cat lunged at Mintdust, clawing at his face.

Mintdust attemped to fight back but the tom was to strong, he felt claws pierce his shoulders. He felt blood trickling down his face and onto the ground.

"Enough!" Mintdust roared, kicking the cat backwards into Bone's body, the cats claws must have hit the right spot on Bone's neck.

Bone began to choke, his paws flailing around until he stopped. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Mintdust growled, he then closed his eyes. He felt a burning sensation in his eyes. Mintdust opened them, The toms jaw dropped, "C-Coal… Run!"

The two cats ran into the bushes leaving the pretty grey she-cat. Mintdust closed his eyes. The burning sensation disappeared. He then ran over to the she-cat.

"Are you okay?!" He asked taking the leaves the rogues had plastered on her face off. He then realised it was his friend Silentbreeze.

"Silentbreeze!" He exclaimed pushing his nose into her shoulder. She purred in delight, "I thought you looked familiar!"

Silentbreeze smiled, "It's just plain old me…"

Silentbreeze snorted, "Well you better get back over the border before a patrol comes, meet me here in half a moon at moon high, if you can make it!." She gave him one last look before running out onto the moorland.

Mintdust sighed and looked down onto his paws, they were covered in blood. "Great…" He muttered. The burning sensation filled his eyes as he looked at the dead body beside him.

"Mintdu-" Wildblazes voice flooded into Mintdust's ears.

"Oh my StarClan…! W-What happened to your eyes…" Wildblaze stepped backwards, "What happened to him! Why are you on WindClan's territory!"

Mintdust opened his mouth to reply but instead he collapsed onto the bloody ground.

"I don't know what happened!" He wailed. "It just happened!" He began to cry. The burning suddenly disappeared.

Mintdust felt a paw on his shoulder, "Come on let's get back to camp…"

 **Silenbreeze's POV**

 _StarClan save me!_ Silentbreeze prayed closing her eyes while struggling. She reopened them to see a, strong lean tom crouching behind the rogues. She instantly stopped.

"Leave her alone!" The dusky brown tom hissed taking a pace towards them. The rogues turned away from her and faced him.

 _Why does he look so… Mintdust!_ She felt her heart skip a beat. Silentbreeze closed her eyes for a few moments.

She opened them to see Mintdust slicing the biggest rogue's stomach open, she watched his claws retract. _Oh my StarClan they're sharp!_

She lay on the muddy ground praying while the cat's fought in front of her. Silentbreeze looked over in horror and watched as Mintdust opened his eyes, they were a blood red, not their usual pale sky blue!

Mintdust then bared his teeth at the rogues.

Silentbreeze watched at they ran away behind her.

"Are you okay?" Mintdust asked as he ran over to her.

"I-I'm fine… Thanks for saving me…" She meowed once he had removed the leaf over her mouth.

"Silentbreeze!" Mintdust meowed happily. He buried his nose into her shoulder. She purred happily.

"I thought you looked familiar!" He meowed.

Silentbreeze sighed, "Just plain old me…"

"Well you better get back over the border before a patrol comes, meet me here " She meowed before running off towards her camp, she glanced back at him. He was watching her go.

Silentbreeze thought, "I wonder if he'll be ok… Maybe he'll be ready to see me at the next gathering."


	4. Chapter 2: Joining ThunderClan?

_I wrote ch 1/2 way faster than expected, anyways ENJOY!_

 _-Cloudvine_

 **Chapter 2**

Mintdust leant on Wildblaze's should as they slowly made their way back to the ThunderClan camp.

"What happened exactly?" Wildblaze asked as they neared the camp entrance.

Mintdust shook his head, "I'll tell you later…"

As they entered the camp Mintdust heard gasps and whispers. He glanced over his shoulder at the apprentices Spiderpaw and Snowpaw, they were in shock.

"Mintdust!" Wildblaze hissed in his friends ear.

Mintdust slowly turned his head to face his leader Rainstar.

"Mintdust! What happened?!" Rainstar exclaimed, "Nevermind that take him to the medicine cat!"

Wildblaze led Mintdust into the medicine cats den. He saw Quietcreek through the mist.

"Oh my StarClan!" She meowed running over to him. "Sit here!" She meowed pointing to a spot near her suppiles with her tail.

Mintdust limped over at sat down.

At about sundown Mintdust left the medicine den. He limped over to his leader who was talking to her deputy.

"Rainstar…" He muttered.

She turned and faced him, "Mintdust! Perfect timing, now we can discuss what happened!"

Rainstar beckoned for him to sit in front of her.

"I-I was beginning to hunt when I tasted the air and smelt rogues… So I went to investigate…" _I can't say anything about meeting with Silentbreeze before!_ "I saw Silentbreeze, that she-cat from WindClan surrounded by three rogues. I went and fought them… I accidentally… Took… A… Life… So… The others… Ran and I helped Silentbreeze…" Mintbreeze ducked his head.

Rainstar sat in silence watching him, "So you… Killed? This rogue?"

"It was an accident!" Mintdust yowled trying not to get angry.

Rainstar ducked her head, "Wildblaze said he heard your conversation with Silentbreeze, he say you being close to her?"

"I was helping her like I said!" Mintdust meowed quickly.

"More than helping, you had your nose in her fur, you were talking as if your family had fell from StarClan!" She hissed.

Mintdust looked into his leaders eyes, "She wanted to join ThunderClan… When we were apprentices she told me… And..."

Rainstar shook her head, "I'd be happy to accept her, but what would the clans think?"

Mintdust shivered, "I'm going to my nest…"

Instead of heading to his nest he left the camp and out towards the WindClan border. He felt stabs of pain everytime he walked but he kept on going.

He watched as all the bushes and trees disappeared behind him.

Mintdust noticed the scent markers in front of him. He sighed and stepped over them.

He crept forward and looked around, "Looks clear…" He murmured running forward.

He kept running until the scent of cats was very strong. Mintdust crept towards the smell, he remembered where the warriors den was. He sniffed each part of the outside wall until he smelt Silentbreeze.

"SIlentbreeze!" he whispered, "Silentbreeze!"

"What? Mintdust! Wait there!" She hissed through the wall.

He waited until he saw her grey pelt appear, it shone in the moonlight.

"Mintdust!" She whispered rubbing her muzzle against his. "What are you doing here? You could be caught!"

Mintdust blinked, "I feel like we don't spend enough time together… I love you and I want to be with you everyday without risking getting in trouble…"

Silentbreeze stepped backwards, "D-Do you-"

Mintdust kept talking, "Join ThunderClan… Please!"

Silentbreeze smiled at him, "I will for you my love!" She licked his ear gently, let me tell Silversky first, shes on guard, she's my sister she knows about us so it's ok."

Fear washed over Mintdust as she padded to her littermate.

Soon after she ran back. "Okay… Let's go…"

The two cats ran across the moor into the forest, "Wow… I never thought you would say yes…" Mintdust meowed keeping pace with Silentbreeze.

"Of course I'd join you, but is it okay with Rainstar?" SIlentbreeze meowed glancing at him.

Mintdust slowed down as they reached the entrance to the ThunderClan camp.

"Rainstars out so she might let you join tonight." Mintdust meowed while tasting the air, he glanced at Silentbreeze. She was watching him through her beautiful amber eyes.

"Lets go…" He whispered leading her into the camp.

Rainstar raised her head and narrowed her eyes. "Mintdust." She meowed.

Mintdust looked at Silentbreeze, "Wait here," he then padded over to his leader.

"Please let her join!" He cried, "I have no one else in my life! I have no living family and i'm expected to be happy all the time!" Tears welled in Mintdust's eyes, "Please…" He cried half whispered.

Rainstar sighed, "Alright, i'll let everyone know."

Mintdust held his excitement in until he reached Silentbreeze. "You can stay!" He purred licking her ear affectionatlly.

Her eyes were filled with love, "Thank you so much Mintdust for letting me stay… I needed this…" She then looked down at her stomach.

Mintdust followed her gaze until he realised.

"Y-You are expecting k-kits?!" He meowed softly, "W-Whos the father…"

Silentbreeze placed her tail on his shoulder, "It was an accident, I never loved him! It happened so fast! I needed to have my kits somewhere were they won't be forced into having kits!"

Mintdust looked into her eyes, _S-she has some other cats kits… How…_ Mintdust took a breath. "No matter who's kits your expecting I will always love you." He touched his nose to her's.

"I will aways love you to…" She whispered in his ear


	5. Chapter 3: Mintdust's Thoughts

_Heres chapter 3! Hope yall enjoy PS. I wont be be able to post on Monday due to soccer/ football games so itl'l be Tuesday or Sunday when i post but anyways ENJOY_

 _-Cloudvine_

 **Chapter 3**

Mintdust raised his head. He noticed that everyone except one cat had left the den. Wildblaze.

"Wildblaze, wake you you door mouse." Mintdust meowed across the den, "It's almost sun high and your still sleeping!" Mintdust tried to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake Silentbreeze.

"Huh…? Mintdust?" Silentbreeze muttered raising her head.

Mintdust purred. "We should probably head out to the clearing, Darkflame might yell the forest down at us!" He glanced at Wildblaze who was slowly adjusting to the morning light.

"Doormouse." Silentbreeze purred, "Maybe you can introduce me to some of yo-" She glanced at him, "Our clanmates."

Mintdust nodded, "Sure." He padded out of the den. He nodded at Wolfflame who padded past, "Whos the new kitty huh?" Wolfflame meowed nudging Mintdust.

Mintdust looked over his shoulder, Silentbreeze was talking to Ambernose.

"S-Shes… Umm... " Mintdust trailed off. Silentbreeze's grey pelt shone in the moring light, it made him remember something important he wanted to speak to her about. "I-I have to go…!" Mintdust meowed quickly.

He raced over to Silentbreeze, "Silent...Breeze!" He meowed while trying to catch his breath, "Sorry Ambernose. Silentbreeze can we please talk?"

Silentbreeze touched her nose to his, "Of course… Sorry Ambernose we'll finish this up later ok?"

"Sure!" The young warrior meowed before running over to Wildflame who had just fallen over due to the thought of being yelled at.

Mintdust laughed before turning to Silentbreeze, "Let's go."

Once they were out of the camp Mintdust placed his tail on Silentbreeze's shoulders. "I know it's kinda not my buissess to be talking to you about stuff like this but… Your kits. Who will you let father them because…" Mintdust glanced at her.

Silentbreeze purred, "Well I was kinda hoping that maybe… You? Might want to?"

Mintdust's heart skipped a beat, "Of course I would!" He licked her ear.

"Do you know when the kits are due?" He asked.

Silentbreeze slowed down, "Well Featherfall said that they were due any day now so when we get back to camp… I'll take it easy don't fret."

She must have seen the worry in his eyes.

"You know, not everyone will accept you but if you prove yourself maybe they will trust you. But what I'm worried about is the kits… Rainstar told me something which makes me very worried."

Mintdust turned and faced her, "Rainstar was worried about half-clan kits but the fact that she will assume that they're our kits makes me very worried, but if you feel the need we can tell her the truth."

Silentbreeze took a breath, "I'll need to get used to hunting in the forest, hey i'll be back!"

She turned around and ran into some bushes.

She emerged a few seconds later with two huge mice hanging from her jaws.

"Elders fed, check!" He meowed, he then remembered why he needed to talk to her, "Silentbreeze… W-What is the cats name who…"

Silentbreeze sighed, "Crookedbranch… Now come on let's go back to camp!"

They managed to catch a few more mice and two squirrels by the time they got back to camp.

"All cats gather under the rockfall for a Clan meeting!"

Mintdust pricked his ears, "Quick, we need to get in!"

The two cats entered the camp and put their catches on the freshkill pile before gathering around Rainstar.

"Last night, as you all probably noticed, we introduced a new cat into our Clan."

Heads turned towards Mintdust and Silentbreeze.

"We welcome Silentbreeze to our clan. We also congratulate Russetfur who will be expecting kits within the next moon." Rainstar yowled.

Meows rippled between the camp, Mintdust nudged Falconcry who sat in front of him.

"Congratulations!" He meowed.

Falconcry looked confused, "I'm… Not their father? As far as i'm concerned no one in the clan is. The only other tom she hangs around is you but i'm pretty sure you wouldn't do such a thing?"

Mintdust purred, "No, no but then… If I do recall she does seem to be getting to her nest quite late at night."

Falconcry looked over at her, "What if… No…"

Mintdust flicked his friend, "Anyone can do it, even you if you had to courage."

 _I did it…_ Mintdust thought.

Falconcry sighed, "It won't be long until she brings a clan of toms into ThunderClan." He then turned back and watched Russetfur.

"Thank you all for coming." Rainstar meowed quickly before jumping down in front of Mintdust.

"What did you do to her!" Rainstar growled.

Mintdust opened his jaw, "I-"

"What did I tell you abo-"

"Wait! He didn't do it!" Silentbreeze meowed, "I don't want to talk about it here but I think you need to know the truth…"

Rainstar raised her chin, "Follow me, you to Mintdust!" She meowed jabbing her claws in his tail.

Sighing, Mintdust turned around and followed Rainstar.

"Silentbreeze, tell me who did this?" Rainstar meowed beckoning the two cats to sit in front of her.

"C-Crookedbranch, it's just… In WindClan we have no kits and everyone's hungry so we needed more warriors and… I felt like I needed to come to ThunderClan and have my kits here and have Mintdust raise them with me… I don't that it's right to raise kits with someone I don't really love…"

Rainstar nodded slowly, "Is this an ongoing problem in WindClan or has it just sprung up."

Silentbreeze shook her head, "It started a few moons ago, when I was just an apprentice it was until I met Mintdust when I knew that I would leave to come here with him."

"I see, would you like this to be kept a secret?" Rainstar asked.

"Secret." Mintdust and Silentbreeze meowed at the same time.

"Secret please," Mintdust meowed flicking Silentbreeze with his tail.

"Before you go, may I ask how long you've known each other?"

Silentbreeze sighed, "That's a whole another story…"

"We met at a gathering and... We started to meet as apprentices… That's… Why I became happier… After the whole Sagepaw thing..." Mintdust added.

Rainstar turned around and started to walk out from the den, "Thank you for that, Silentbreeze." She nodded at the two and left.

"That was… Interesting." Silentbreeze meowed as the left the den.

"Yeah it was." Mintdust replied, "I'm going to go for a walk to let out my thoughts, I'll be back soon." He touched his nose to her's. He then padded out of the camp into the forest.

 _Why does she care how we met? Ugh I just want a normal life with my family, why does it always have to be me!_ He thought blinking back tears, _Why me!_


	6. Chapter 4: Prophecies?

_Hey guys sorry its a bit late, homework and sport ughhh. Well here it is, ch 5 out tmmro or later._

 _-Cloudvine_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Silentbreeze's POV**

Silentbreeze stared after Mintdust as he padded out of camp. She sighed and turned around and looked around the camp. In the middle of the clearing, Ambernose lay eating some prey.

 _Hey! Maybe I can join her and finish our convoursation!_

Silentbreeze padded over to the pale orange she-cat.

"Hey Ambernose, can I join you?" She meowed.

Ambernose looked up, "Sure!"

Silentbreeze made herself comftorable next to Ambernose.

"So, I noticed you and Mintdust seem to be quite close." Ambernose purred, nudging Silentbreeze.

The silver she-cat blushed, "I-It's nothing, w-were just friends."

Ambernose purred, "I see differently."

Silentbreeze sighed, "He's a great cat but…" She remembered when he saved her from the rogues. "But… I'm just scared," She murmured.

Ambernose tilted her head, "Scared of what?"

Silentbreeze shook her head, "Nevermind…"

The two she-cats sat in silence while eating their prey.

Silentbreeze felt the wind ruffle her fur, she shivered, "Why is it so cold?" She meowed.

Ambernose glanced at the sky, "It looks like it might rain."

Silentbreeze followed her gaze, a dark, grey cloud drifted above them.

"Come on, quick!" The two she-cats ran under the rockfall on the other side of the camp.

Stormheart and Falconcry, and the apprentices Spiderpaw and Snowpaw were there aswell.

Stormheart shot Silentbreeze an angry look, "Oh look who it is, WindClan kitty!" He sneered.

Falconcry laughed, "Little kitty going to get her perfect fur wet!"

"Just ignore them…" Ambernose muttered.

Silentbreeze snorted, "No, they have no right to insult a cat because of which Clan they were born in, and from what i'v heard you aren't pure ThunderClan either!" She hissed at Falconcry.

The brown tom looked worried, "I-I have no idea what your talking about!"

Stormheart shoved Falconcry, "Half-Clan now huh! Come on Spiderpaw and Snowpaw!"

The angry tom led the two apprentices across the camp and out of the enterance. SHortly after they left Mintdust emerged, prey swung in his jaws.

Rain began to pour down like cats and dogs. Silentbreeze watched as Mintdust raced through the rain over to herself and Ambernose.

"Stupid WindClan kit…" Stormheart muttered before stalking over to the nursery.

Silentbreeze hissed, "Mousebrain!"

 **Mintdust's POV**

Mintdust stalked through the brambles in front of the camp. He felt drops of rain pierce his neck, he then ran over to the freshkill pile and dropped his prey off.

 _Ugh stupid rain, I sho- Oh wait! There's Silentbreeze!_

He ran across the clearing over to Silentbreeze, he rubbed his cheek against hers, "I'm sorry I left so suddenly, I just needed some alone time…"

She purred, "It's okay, you need rest after that incident and stuff just now, I understand."

He looked over Silentbreeze's shoulder and saw Ambernose smirking.

"Hey! Whats with that look?" He meowed, breaking away from Silentbreeze.

"So thats how the preys running huh!" Ambernose purred, nuding Silentbreeze before running over to the warriors den.

"What was that about?" Mintdust meowed.

Silentbreeze shrugged, "Nothing, i'm going to my nest i'm super tired!" She meowed, yawning deeply.

"I'll go with." Mintdust meowed.

The rain had started to pour down by the time the two had reached their nests.

"Good night." Mintdust murmured licking her ear affectionatly.

"Good night…" She breathed, returning the affection.

Mintdust raised his head. He was in a forest.

"Greetings Mintdust…"

Mintdust whirled around to see a large, muscular tom sitting behind him.

"Take your time to look around…" The tom growled wrapping his tail around his paws.

Mintdust looked around.

"W-Where are we…" He asked.

"Your dreams, what ever you imagine can happen here."

"But I didn't want you here so why are you here?"

The tom looked shocked, "I chose to be here."

"If I want I can make you go?"

"Not exactly, I have reasons to be here."

Mintdust sighed, "Alright you win. But, why are you here?"

"I have a message."

"Really? Who from?"

"StarClan, your sister, mother, father."

Mintdust froze, "Where are they?!"

"StarClan knows. I must tell you this message."

Mintdust sat down, "Alright go ahead."

"Blood will be spilled, the forest will fill with blood, rivers will flow and shadows will fall. Cats will rise while other will fall…"

Mintdust leapt to his feet. "What does that mean?!"

"It means you should run…"

Mintdust watched as the tom faded, he tried to get to his paws but hot, sticky blood washed over him. Bushes nearby flickered, "Help!" He screeched.

"Silentbreeze! Wildflame! Someone help!" He yowled.

"Mintdust whats wrong?" Silentbreeze meowed, shaking him.

"Silentbreeze!" Mintdust scrambled to his paws, "I-"

Silentbreeze gasped, "What happened! Mintdust!"

"W-What do you mean?" He meowed looking down at his paws.

His heart lurched. Blood stained his paws all the way up to his belly.

"Silentbreeze I can expl-"

"All cats gather under the rockfall for a clan meeting!"

Mintdust gazed at Silentbreeze. She flashed him a disappointed look.

"Lets go.."

"We have horrible news!" Rainstar yowled.

Mintdust padded out from the warriors den, he blinked the sun out from his eyes.

"W-What?" He meowed.

Every cat in the clearing was staring at him, "Umm…?"

Silentbreeze let out a sob, "Mintdust! How could you!"

Mintdust saw Russetfur crouched beside a body.

"No… He wouldn't… Would he?"

Russetfur let out a screech, "StarClan why!"

"Mintdust what do you have to say!" Falconcry demanded.

"A-About?"

"Stormheart's death! You dungface!"

"What?! I would never mu-"

"Well thats not what it looks like…"

Rainstar jumped from the rockfall to the quarreling warriors.

"Enough!" She hissed, "We have enough proof that you murdered Stormheart!"

Mintdust sniffed, "Why would I murder him! Who put that idea into your head!"

"Well look down! Why would you be covered in blood!"

"If I did murder him would I really go to my nest covered in blood! Do you think that a murderer is that stupid!"

Rainstar opened her jaws to reply. "He does have a point, Rainstar. I have proof that he didn't do it." A soft voice filled the clearing, "Last night, I wanted to visit Mintdust in his dreams but another cat was there so I decided to see where it went. They chatted for a bit and then the cat told Mintdust something, I shouldn't say it because it really isn't my business. Anyways, after he told Mintdust about a prophecy, the ground was covered in blood before you could say mouse, I saw you look at me" Quietcreek added.

Mintdust's head filled with thoughts, "So who murdered Stormheart?"


	7. Chapter 5: Silentbreeze's Choice

_:3 Enjoy_

 **Chapter 5**

Mintdust gazed around the clearing. Everyone was silent.

Rainstar took a breath, "We will leave this subject until later, everyone get back to their warrior duties."

Mintdust looked back at Silentbreeze.

"Mintdust, I-I don't think this was a good idea…"

"What! You joining the clan?"

"Yes."

Mintdust gazed into her eyes, "Silentbreeze… I-I…"

"I'm going back to WindClan once my kits are apprentices."

"Why! Won't they send you away?"

"No, because… I think… No cat accepts me here and if I have kits here, yes they won't be brought up the wrong way but they will be discriminated against."

Mintdust sighed, "Silentbreeze i'm not in control of you but why would you want to go back? Just why?"

Silentbreeze turned away from him, "I miss running across the moors… Chasing rabbits, don't get me wrong I love the forest but…"

Mintdust blinked back tears, "I-I'm going hunting…"

He pushed past Rainstar and ran out of the camp.

The prophecy rang in his ears.

 _Blood will be spilled, the forest will fill with blood, rivers will flow and shadows will fall. Cats will rise while other will fall._

He ran alongside a small stream, ferns brushed his side as he ran past bushes.

He skidded to a halt at the edge of a ravine that made the ThunderClan border.

Mintdust looked across the ravine. The mountains looked so far away, he wished he could go back to their old forest. Elders told stories about RiverClan and ShadowClan, they chased ThunderClan and WindClan out moons ago.

 _I wish I could go to the other Clans…_

Mintdust glanced behind him, "I can only wish..."

He turned back and walked along the river bank.

He heard meows from cats, he glanced over the stream and saw WindClan warriors.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" One yowled.

"Smokepaw get your nose out of that hole!" A pale grey she-cat meowed nudging the apprentice.

"Crookedbranch calm down he's over the border he's not doing any harm!" She meowed.

Mintdust's heart skipped a beat, "Crookedbranch…" He whispered

The brown tom growled, "Where is Silentbreeze! She's expecting my kits!"

Mintdust hissed, "She joined ThunderClan to raise her kits with someone she actually loves!"

"She loves me! So why is she in ThunderClan!" Crookedbranch yowled

Mintdust closed his eyes, they burned with anger.

"Then why did she leave WindClan!"

"I don't know you tell me!"

"That is enough from both of you!" Silversky hissed.

"Your acting like kits! Crookedbranch he has done nothing wrong!"

She turned to Mintdust, her eyes were wide with dismay, "Wait there, I need to come around."

She then turned and ran down the bank, "It's okay that I come over right!"

Mintdust flicked his tail.

"Silentbreeze came to ThunderClan because of you right?"

Mintdust nodded, "She did, also for another reason."

"To raise her kits with you rather than…" She murmured.

Mintdust nodded, "But now… She's considering going back to WindClan."

Silversky sniffed, "Our mother and father are very worried and i'm not sure if I should tell them."

Mintdust sighed, "Tell who ever you need to feel better. If Silentbreeze kits within the next few days I won't let her go back… Yet."

"I understand, I must go now. Take care of my sister."

Mintdust nodded, "Right."

He spun around and raced towards the camp.

Mintdust pushed through the bramble barrier. He looked around, Silentbreeze was sitting with Rainstar and Darkflame. Mintdust's heart ached for her..

"Mintdust, you okay?" Wildblaze meowed.

Mintdust whirrled around, "I-I'm fine I think i'm going to take a nap."


	8. Chapter 6: A Visit to the Moonpool

_SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE, IV HAD SCHOOLWORK, HOLIDAYS, AND TIME WITH FRIENDS BUT I JUST WANNA SAY SORRY! CHAPTER 7 WILL BE OUT AS SOON AS I WRITE IT!_

 _-Cloudvine_

 _P.S PLease point out anything you want me to change or anything I could add, any mistakes or how I can get better_

 _EVERYTHING IS APPRECIATED! (Especially on the kitting bits...!)_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Silentbreeze's POV**

Silentbreeze stared after Mintdust. Her heart ached for him, after all she had come to ThunderClan for him. She took a deep breath, _I'll talk to him after._

She sighed and padded over to the Warriors den. Darkflame and Russetfur were deep in a conversation. Russetfur flicked her ear as Silentbreeze passed. Silentbreeze felt their gazes burning into her pelt. Rainstar padded over to Silentbreeze.

"Hey Silentbreeze!" She called.

Silentbreeze turned to Rainstar. "Good morning."

Rainstar flicked her tail, "I need to talk to you about Mintdust, Darkflame get you tail over here!" She added looking over her shoulder at her deputy.

Darkflame looked up. "Alright."

Russetfur looked over, her eyes were filled with grief.

"Thanks Darkflame…" The grey she-cat meowed before turning around and making her way over to the nursery.

Silentbreeze felt waves of guilt crashing over her as Rainstar turned to Darkflame.

"Mintdust. I feel we need to do something about him. He seems so lonely and it's affecting him, and the Clan. Take Wildblaze for an example, they haven't been hunting as much, Mintdust has been out a lot by himself a lot."

Silentbreeze opened her jaws to speak. But Darkflame cut her off, "He should just suck it up and deal with it, it's been mo-" everyone

"How would you feel!" Silentbreeze meowed, "If Heroindusk and Ambernose were killed?"

Darkflame sighed.

"They have been beside you since you were a kit. Mintdust never even got to meet his parents properly. His sister died when he needed her most. It's like being in a battle and everyone dies around you when you need them."

Rainstar nodded, "Good explanation, that's a good point his life got taken away from him. He can only feel that pain, but he needs to be happier around other cats, it's affecting everyone.

"You could try giving him more jobs? And not accuse him of murder." Darkflame meowed.

Rainstar flicked her tail, "It was very clear he could have murdered Stormheart, but he was right, who leaves the body out and not clean their paws."

Silentbreeze saw the bramble barrier flicker as Mintdust padded through.

He looked over at her.

"His eyes…" She whispered. "Rainstar, may I be excused?"

Rainstar nodded.

Silentbreeze raced over to the medicine cats den.

She peered in, Quietcreek was working quietly.

Silentbreeze then snuck out of the camp out to the forest. She felt eyes burning into her pelt as she left.

SIlentbreeze raced along the lakeshore. As she neared the moorlands, she glanced over to WindClan territory.

Ferns shook as a silver she cat emerged.

"Silversky!" Silentbreeze meowed excitedly.

Silversky whirled around. Her eyes burned with rage, "Can you believe it! Crookedbranch has gone ballistic that you've gone and now…"

Silentbreeze padded up to her sister, "I'm expecting soon."

Silversky purred, "Where are you off too, what about the kits?"

Silentbreeze tilted her head, "Oh, i'm off to the moonpool. I need to… Talk with StarClan."

Silversky twiched her whiskers, "No medecine cat going? Anyone?"

Silentbreeze shook her head, "It's half moon so Quietcreek and Featherfall will be there , just in case anything happens."

Silversky purred, "I have to go, we should hunt together some time."

The she cats touched noses before going their own ways.

It was just moon high when Silentbreeze reached the moon pool.

She flopped down outside the cavern, catching her breath.

"Finally here…" She panted.

Silentbreeze tried to get to her paws when a sudden stab of pain knocked her back down.

"Wha-" She tried to get up again when she felt burning in her stomach.

"Not now… Please!" She hissed.

"Silentbreeze what ar-" A quiet voice took over the pregnant cats thoughts.

"Featherfall! Silentbreeze is kitting we need leaves!"


	9. Chapter 7: Another Prophecy?

_UGH IM SO MAD AT MYSELF! I FORGOT I WAS WRITING THIS . I SWEAR I WILL START POSTING A LOT MORE SEEING AS WERE DOING CREATIVE WRITING IN ENGLISH!_

 _:) So sorry guys!_

 _Remember to leave a review on what I can improve x_

 **Chapter 7**

Silentbreeze lay on the stones outside the moonpool. Beside her were three kits, the lay at her belly, trying to get milk.

"Well done Quietcreek." Featherfall meowed nodding at the ThunderClan medicine cat.

Quietcreek purred in delight, "StarClan blessed us with three healthy kits."

Silentbreeze sighed, "They did indeed…"

"Should we still go into the moonpool?" Featherfall asked.

"No, we can't leave Silentbreeze and her kits alone out here, foxes, badgers who knows what could get her."

Featherfall nodded, "Right."

Quietcreek turned to Silentbreeze, "Are you ready to get back to camp?"

Silentbreeze nodded. "Yes"

Silentbreeze leant against Featherfall as the three she-cats made their way back to the ThunderClan camp, each cat holding a kit.

Silentbreeze collapsed outside the warriors den, it was about moonhigh so nobody was awake. Heroindusk and Quietcreek sat beside the exhausted queen, her three kits lay at her belly.

"They are beautiful." A voice meowed from behind.

Mintdust purred deeply, "Hey…"

Silentbreeze slowly turned to face him, she felt waves of pity wash over her.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed, digging her nose into his fur.

He licked her ears affectionately.

"I-I'm sorry too…" He muttered.

Silentbreeze felt her kits jabbing at her belly, she turned back and gazed lovingly at her kits. "I'm still unsure of names." She meowed.

Mintdust padded around and crouched infront of the kits, he nudged the small she-cat.

"I feel like… Wolfkit would suit her perfectly!"

Silentbreeze sighed, "I'm sorry for blaming you for Stormheart's death. And for threatening to leave. I kind of had doubts about you murdering a cat."

Mintdust purred, "It's quite alright, now what shall we name this little tom."

 **5 Moons Later...**

Silentbreeze sighed, Archkit kicked out in his sleep. Eaglekit and Wolfkit lay in a small bundle nearby. _Why is this so hard…_ She thought.

She lay awake, watching as the bright morning sun crept through the bramble walls, not long after Eaglekit yawned and scrambled to his paws, "Can I go and play?" He meowed, dropping into a crouch, wagging his backside.

"No, no honey. Just wait for your brother and sister to wake up."

Eaglekit whinned, "But I want to play NOW!"

Silentbreeze slapped her tail over her son's mouth, "Eaglekit! Do you want to wake the whole clan!"

Eaglekit frowned, "Sorry Silentbreeze."

Eaglekit padded over to the entrance to the den. He opened his jaws to speak when Wolfkit scrambled to her paws, "Morning guys!" She meowed while arching her back into a stretch. That then awoke Archkit.

Archkit blinked, "Can we wait until the patrols go out before we go out?"

Eaglekit slumped infront of the den. "But, Snowpaw and Spiderpaw promised they would show me a battle move!"

"I suppose you can go out." Silentbreeze meowed, heaving herself to her paws.

All her kits besides Wolfkit raced from the den into the clearing.

"Why aren't you going out?" Silentbreeze meowed while shaking her pelt out.

"I-I need to tell you something…"

Silentbreeze lowered herself down to her daughters height, "What is it?" She meowed gently.

"I-I had a dream last night…" The small kit muttered, "There was a cat, like the ones the elders describe! He had fur like fire, I think it was Firestar!"

Silentbreeze bit her lip, "Honey… Please don't make stuff up to impress your littermates…"

Wolfkit growled, "i'm not lying! He told me about some weird thing!"

"What did he tell you?" Silentbreeze inquied, suddenly interested.

"Blood will be spilled, the forest will fill with blood, rivers will flow and shadows will fall. Cats will rise while other will fall."

A loud gasp filled the air, both cats whipped around and saw Mintdust.

"T-Thats… What I got told…" He whispered.

Silentbreeze stared from her kit, to her mate.

"What does it mean?" Wolfkit meowed.

"I wanted to find that out myself but I kind of forgot about it."

"Blood will be spilled, the forest will fill with blood." Mintdust muttered, "Does that mean there will be a battle? Rivers will flow and shadows will fall… RiverClan… ShadowClan?" His eyes widened, "Cats will rise while others will fall?" He closed his eyes.

"Come on, lets get some air." Silentbreeze meowed, breaking the silence. She nudged her kit forward. She cast a mystyfied look towards her mate, his eyes were closed and his tail was drooped, "Come on. Lets get some air."


End file.
